Se Eu Não Era Mim
by La Peligrosa
Summary: it starts with a swordfight between Kanda and Tyki. It ends in a VERY different way. BoyxBoy TykixKanda rated M to be safe, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Slightly OOC. Title roughly means 'If I was not I'.


it starts with a swordfight between Kanda and Tyki. It ends in a _very_ different way. Yaoi BoyxBoy TykixKanda YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! slightly OOC. Please review! Title roughly means 'If I was not I'

_A/N: Well, I figured with a new year, I needed to clean up this thing. This is a re-edit of my first-ever fic._

_I genuinely hope it is to your taste and __please__ comment and/or criticize after reading!_

_It is YAOI, that being boylove, that being gay pr0n. don't like, don't read. You have been warned._

_A little OOC for Kanda, I couldn't help myself._

_Hoshino's boys. _

_Kthxbai :D_

--

The light in the room was dim as Tyki Mikk walked a slow curve, an elegantly curved cutlass in his hand. Kanda Yuu paced not ten feet in front of him, clutching his trademark katana. The two circled like a pair of predatory animals, calculating, assessing, their eyes locked in a fatal embrace.

First blood had already been drawn and was glistening on Tyki's sword. He smirked and ran his tongue slowly along the blade, licking it clean, never breaking eye contact with Kanda.

The pale man smirked. "Trying to shock me, Noah?"

Tyki let out a short laugh. "You wish, exorcist. I'm just enjoying the taste of your defeat."

Kanda spat on the ground. This one sure liked to talk. _I'd better save myself the annoyance_, he thought, _and finish this quickly_.

He ran at Tyki again, only to find the dark man gone when he got there.

"Unfortunately, my dear exorcist, though you fancy yourself a swordsman," said a voice behind him, and he felt a cold blade laid gently across his jugular. "I'm still way out of your league. Drop your weapon."

Mugen landed with a clang on the stone floor. Tyki put a slight pressure on the side of Kanda's neck with his blade, causing a line of bright blood to appear on the milky skin. Kanda gave a quick hiss of anger and pain, clenching his teeth at the indignity. "Are you going to kill me, then?" he asked evenly.

Tyki laughed. "Kill you?" he said, "So soon? I'm just getting started, _querido._" He released Kanda and shoved him, picking up the fallen katana and throwing it nonchalantly into a nearby wall, where it stuck. "That thing was a bother." He said, raising his cutlass again.

Kanda rose to his feet, shaking his head. Small pieces of his blue-black hair had escaped from his high ponytail, framing his face with a web of inky strands. "Only a coward would fight an unarmed man with a sword. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" he challenged.

The dark haired man sighed, throwing his sword to the side. "All right, all right, gentleman's honor it is. Can't upset the lady, hmm?" he said, removing his tuxedo jacket. "I'll play your way. Just fists, then?"

"That's right."

"How savage. Let's go." He leapt with incredible speed at Kanda, who suddenly sidestepped and disappeared, reappearing behind him. A cold blade nicked Tyki's collarbone, eliciting a hiss of pain. "Payback." a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ooh, you little cheater." Tyki said, chuckling darkly. He glared at the knife in his opponent's hand.

"Well, I can be a cheater too." He pulled a long dagger out of his boot, quickly parrying a blow from Kanda.

The Japanese was quickly overpowered, being uncomfortable with short weapons, and found himself with the business end of Tyki's dagger pointed at his heart.

"I win again." Tyki said, smiling.

Kanda flung his dagger aside and raised his hands. "Have_ mercy._" he spat contemptuously, rolling his eyes.

Tyki let out a short scoff of laughter and swung his dagger down in an arc, cutting both the exorcist coat and the white dress shirt Kanda wore in two.

Kanda stared at him flatly.

Tyki stalked around him, still holding the knife. Kanda was beginning to get both worried and curious as to what he was doing.

The voice came in his ear; "_Que bonito_…"

Kanda's dark eyes twitched to the side, straining to see the older man. "What?"

A hot tongue slid up his neck, licking up the dried blood there. It took all Kanda's restraint not to gasp. He couldn't let this… this _monster_ win again. "Fuck you." He growled hoarsely.

Tyki laughed again. "Don't deny it." He whispered, breathing warmly on Kanda's skin. "Don't suppress it." He was so close that Kanda could_ feel_ his mouth forming those hateful words.

"I _know_ you like it."

"Get off me." Kanda spat, trying desperately to keep his sanity.

Tyki smiled. "Touchy." His voice was soaked in lust. Kanda felt a hand slide across his hip, another body grinding into his from behind. There was a quiet clinking as the dark man undid his belt buckle and slid the belt slowly from the loops of Kanda's pants. "_Vamos jogar."_

The Noah was frankly not surprised when a pair of heated lips fell on his own, strong arms holding him in a crushing embrace. Kanda fisted his hand in the other man's thick dark hair and yanked his head back, exposing the dark skin of his neck.

"Third challenge," he purred, his voice uncharacteristically sultry as he used his knife to slice the buttons off Tyki's shirt, letting the tip cut ever so slightly into his skin. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Tyki laughed, white teeth flashing. "We'll see about that."

With a sudden movement, Kanda slammed his opponent against the nearest wall, the back of the older man's head connecting with polished stone. Tyki blinked a few times to rid himself of the spots that swam before his vision. Kanda reached up and trapped one of the Noah's slim wrists against the wall, bracing himself with his other arm so that barely a breath separated their bodies.

"You'd best pay attention, you sick fuck." He hissed, letting his lips press aggressively against the other's as he spoke.

"Heh." Tyki smirked, and lashed out suddenly, catching the younger man's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard enough to draw blood. Kanda snarled viciously, grabbing a fistful of the dark curls and slamming his body into Tyki's, knocking the wind out of him. He captured the older man's mouth in a harsh kiss, forcing his tongue between parted lips.

Tyki's mouth curved into a smirk, and he pushed back into the kiss with equal ardor, unwilling to let this belligerent _punk _win. He quietly pulled Kanda's belt from the pocket he had hidden it in, careful to mask the clinking of the buckle with his hand. With a loud snap of leather, he had pushed Kanda away and whipped the belt around the exorcist's wrist. He gave a sharp tug, jerking Kanda back towards him, and forced him against the wall, holding the belt against the younger man's white throat.

Tyki let his eyes drift over the hard muscles of the Japanese teen's chest. _"Oh_? _Que n__ó__s temos aqui?"_ he mused, letting the belt fall to the floor. He shot a quick glance up into Kanda's furious eyes. "Nice tattoo." He said, grinning.

"Shut up."

Tyki shrugged. "As you wish."

Kanda gave a sharp exclamation as the Noah's searing tongue drew a streak from his navel to the hollow of his throat, nails digging savagely into his hips.

A moan escaped Kanda's lips and he slumped back against the wall, panting. "Don't…"

"Don't?" said Tyki, "but you seem to enjoy it so…" he nipped gently at the white skin, eliciting another gasp from the exorcist, followed by a shuddering exhalation. The Portuguese continued his leisurely way across Kanda's powerful torso, memorizing the old patterns of scars and marking the sleek flesh with new ones. He bit down hard on the skin of his chest, leaving an angry mark and drawing a violent snarl from the other.

With a growl, Kanda grabbed Tyki by the lapels and pulled their bodies flush together, grinding his hips against the dark man's. Tyki's composure wavered, and he felt Kanda's breath on his ear.

"_My turn."_ He purred darkly, nipping quickly at Tyki's ear. He shoved the older man to the floor, meaning to pin him down, but Tyki acted fast, quickly overpowering the teen and straddling his hips. Kanda gazed at the body above him, unable to tear his gaze away from his enemy.

Tyki's skin was the colour of burned cinnamon, a warm, earthy tone that accentuated his lean, muscular frame. His thick, curly hair was like black coffee laced with sambuca, impossibly soft as it escaped its ties and fell into his eyes. The loose white dress shirt slid tantalizingly off one shoulder, and he was flushed and panting, holding Kanda's wrists to the ground. The dim, flickering torchlight cast hues of gold onto his smooth skin, and Kanda could only stare. "God, you're beautiful." He breathed, and sat up and kissed the older man hard on the lips. "So fucking beautiful..."

He entwined his hand in the dark hair—more gently this time—and pulled Tyki's head back, sliding his tongue along his neck in a slow, lazy caress. Tyki growled and fumbled with Kanda's shirt, trying to slide it off, finally giving up and ripping it in two. He ran his hands down the creamy skin, drinking in the slender body with heated eyes. He leaned forward and bit Kanda's collarbone, his teeth scraping the skin and drawing tiny beads of dark blood. Kanda hissed, dragging blunt nails down the Noah's back.

Tyki smirked. "So you like to hurt _um pouco_, exorcist?" he whispered against Kanda's neck. He dug his nails into the other man's waist, moving his hips roughly against Kanda's.

"A-ahhh…" Kanda breathed, his voice hoarse with unmasked need. Tyki ran his fingers up into the long, blue-black hair, taking hold of the tie that bound it and tore it out, letting the silky strands cascade past his hands, over Kanda's shoulders and back. He kissed him hard and fast, letting his tongue push against Kanda's, wanting, demanding.

Kanda grasped Tyki's shoulders and rolled over, switching their positions, resting on his forearms and knees above him. He ran his lips over the dark man's hard stomach, reveling in the smoky, spicy tang that was Tyki's skin. Tyki arched his back as the Japanese bit down, leaving dusky bruises and sending waves of delicious heat racing through his system. He panted as skin brushed skin, callused hands ran roughly over his body, teeth and tongue marked his flesh with cuts and bruises. His eyes went in and out of focus as his heightened Noah's senses were attacked. He briefly noticed that his pants now hung low on his hips and he was in a very disadvantaged position, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind as Kanda's blissful, beautiful mouth grazed past his, intent on leaving no surface untouched.

He itched for relief from the unbearable tension that grew inside him, desperate to keep going. But the Earl could show up any minute, wondering why he hadn't killed the little bamboo-switch yet, and would slay both of them without hesitation. He gently pushed the younger man off him and cupped his cheek, kissing him softly on his reddened lips. Using his power, he reached into Kanda's skull and gently touched a part of his brain. The younger man made a short choking sound, then his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious into Tyki's arms.

_Bye bye, pretty exorcist._ He said silently, stroking the deep black hair that fell like water over his arms,_ Next time we meet, things will not be so agreeable._

Laying Kanda's limp body on the ground, he replaced his top hat on his head and walked towards the door. Turning at the last minute, gazing at the slender form lying on the stone floor behind him;

_"Seria diferente, querido, se eu não fosse eu e você não fosse você."_

--

…_Jizz. In. My pants. _

_Wow. That was embarrassing to write. I had to get up and walk around a few times. Please excuse the cheese. At least it's no fluffy matter—angry, vengeful mansecks is the best:D I'm sorry Kanda's such a little whore in this. _

_Here are the translations for the Portuguese words:_

_-Querido: Darling_

_-Vamos jogar: Let's play_

_-__Que bonito: What a pretty thing._

_-Un pouco: a little_

_- Seria diferente, querido, se eu não fosse eu e você não fosse voc_ê_: it would be different, darling, if I were not I and you were not you._

_Tyki's so delicious. I love him._ _Please rate, or rape, or do what suits you. _

_Special thank you to Atsuko for helping me with the Portuguese! Obrigado! ;)_


End file.
